


Stirred, Not Shaken

by windsorblue



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-05
Updated: 2005-05-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsorblue/pseuds/windsorblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow-up to Prank  (http://archiveofourown.org/works/4541139)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stirred, Not Shaken

The street fair had been, naturally, Hilde's idea. Not that she'd had to do a lot of arm-twisting to get them all to go, mind, but still - all Hilde's idea.

Of course, Wufei wasn't exactly complaining, although he suspected his stomach might be later. Chorizo wasn't his usual fare, but he had to admit it had been quite tasty. In fact, all of the foods Duo had insisted he sample were good - the handmade corn tortillas bought from a tiny yet round woman cooking them outside on a broad, flat stone; the carnitas - sweet, spiced pork shredded and stuffed into another corn tortilla; the street tacos, small enough to hold one-handed and eat while walking - Wufei suddenly realized he'd eaten a lot of tortillas in one evening. And the tamales. Oh, yes - the tamales.

Wufei smiled to himself and tossed back a swallow of his beer - a milder, mellower brew than he was used to. Half the fun of the tamales had been watching Heero try to figure out how to eat them. Fortunately Relena had been there for him - had it been up to Duo, Heero would likely have gotten himself a mouthful of corn husk.

And now they sat around a table in the patio of a popular bar decked out for the celebration in green, white and red, listening to the mariachis and the people talking and the sounds of the street beyond - Duo and Hilde sharing a chair, Hilde perched in half-drunk precariousness on Duo's lap; Heero and Relena, close enough to lean on each other - Wufei was pretty sure they were holding hands underneath the table; Trowa and Quatre, sitting a little farther apart than one would assume of lovers so ardent and still so new, but with Trowa's long legs stretched out in front of him and occasionally bumping Quatre's knee or feet with his own; and him. No date, no partner - just him.

It bothered him, sometimes. Not right now, not with his belly full and his friends laughing and night-out-happy, but sometimes. Another swallow of beer and his bottle was drained. With a small, graceful flourish he placed it on the tabletop and started to get up. "Anyone else want another?"

Quatre shot a quick, almost unnoticeable look at Trowa and got to his feet, quick as a cat. "Sit down, Wufei - I've got this one." Then he was moving away, turning back and shooting a small, almost bashful smile over his shoulder before slipping into the crowd.

Wufei turned to Trowa and cocked his head, a half-formed question on his lips, only to find another of those smiles aimed in his direction. The question died unspoken, and Wufei smiled, uncertainly, back.

Duo patted Hilde's hip. "Come on, babe - let's go dance."

Hilde laughed as she stood up on unsteady feet, Duo's hands on her waist. She leaned over the table and tugged on Relena's arm. "These guys have to come, too. Come on - let's go dance! It's not Cinco de Mayo unless we go dance!"

"It's not?" Heero asked, amused.

"Oh, just get up off your lazy ass and dance, Heero, or I'm abscro - ...abscombr - ...dammit, I have drunk-tongue. I'm stealing your girlfriend for the rest of the night."

When they were alone at the table, Trowa leaned forward and asked, "Remember a few weeks ago when Duo pulled that April Fool's Day prank on me?"

Remember? Like he could forget… "Yes. What about it?"

Trowa's smile shifted into something else entirely - something more liquid and predatory. "Remember what you said to me when I told you that you sucked?"

Wufei licked his lips unconsciously, self-consciously. "Yes." He tracked Trowa's eyes perusing his face. "Look, I shouldn't have said that. I suspected you had feelings for…"

"Did you mean it?"

Well now. That was the real question, wasn't it? Wufei was still for one very long second. "Yes. But…"

"And when you told me a few days later that I had to have the devil's own luck to have gotten Quatre into my bed, did you mean that too?"

Shit. "I was kidding."

"Were you?"

Trowa's eyes were pinning him in place, and Wufei swallowed the lie he wanted to tell. "No."

"So you're attracted to both of us?"

Wufei let out an exaggerated noise. "You realize that the only reason I haven't broken your nose by now is because I'm half-drunk and weighed down by Maxwell's culinary tour of street-vendor prepared Mexican food."

Trowa cracked a wry grin. "You shouldn't have had that third tamale. So are you?"

"Are you always this tenacious?"

"Yes, actually, he is." Quatre set two bottles and two shot glasses down on the table, smiling with one side of his mouth. "You haven't answered the question yet, Wufei."

Wufei frowned at Quatre and then at the bottles. "That doesn't look like beer."

"That's because it's not beer. No wonder you're such a highly respected agent." Quatre filled each glass, one with each bottle. He handed the glasses to Trowa, then grabbed Wufei's chair and dragged it so he was turned sideways, beside the table. When that was done he straddled Wufei's lap and sat down, looking Wufei dead in the eye. "Answer the question, Wufei."

With wide eyes, Wufei met Quatre's gaze and then traveled down Quatre's body, perched on top of his own. He glanced back up quickly, in time to register in his peripheral vision Trowa moving to stand behind him. "What's in the bottles?"

"Tequila and triple sec. Answer the question."

"Why did you get us tequila and triple sec instead of beer?"

"Boy," Trowa muttered behind him. "Talk about tenacious."

Quatre smirked at Trowa and then at Wufei. "Because we're changing our drink for the rest of the night. Answer the question."

"What are we drinking, then?"

Quatre glanced up at Trowa and shook his head. "He really does have some nerve to talk about _your_ tenacity, doesn't he? We're drinking upside-down margaritas now. Are you going to answer the question peaceably or do I have to force it out of you?"

Wufei's lip twitched. "What's an upside-down margarita?"

Quatre sighed softly. "Right, then. Force it out of you." His hands moved to the back of Wufei's head. "An upside-down margarita is a shot of tequila and a shot of triple sec, poured directly into the mouth of the drinker by a second person and stirred by a third."

Wufei grimaced, trying not to shiver at his position - Quatre on his lap with his hands in his hair, Trowa behind him with intentions unknown. Maintaining his cool against these odds was suddenly of utmost importance. "It sounds awful. How do you stir something that's already in another person's mouth?"

"Trust me, it's not; and you'll find out soon enough." Yes, that was definitely a leer that crossed Quatre's face. Wufei's cool slipped a couple of notches accordingly. "Answer Trowa's question."

"I don't want to."

"We'll make you drink. It's either drink or answer the question."

"Fine - I'd rather drink."

Quatre grinned and Trowa chuckled behind him. "Fine, then." Quatre's fist was around his ponytail, firmly, gently pulling Wufei's head back until Wufei could see Trowa, upside-down, over him.

"Open your mouth," Trowa said, holding the shot glasses between the thumbs and index fingers of each hand.

With a resigned huff of breath, Wufei did as he was told.

Trowa poured the contents of both glasses simultaneously. "Don't swallow yet," he added - needlessly, because Quatre didn't give him a chance to. No sooner were the glasses emptied before Quatre was moving in his lap, craning up, hands going to his cheeks and holding him still. Quatre's lips covered his, and Quatre's tongue was in his mouth, swirling the alcohol around like a whirlpool. Wufei gulped, most of the alcohol went down his throat in a slick, warm line, and still Quatre's tongue worked, twisting and tasting inside his mouth. After long moments, indiscriminate time, Quatre broke the kiss - _kiss!_ Quatre had _kissed him!_ \- and sat back, smiling at him first, then Trowa. "I think I missed some of it," Quatre said to Trowa.

"Let me get that for you," Trowa replied, kneeling down next to Wufei's chair. He cradled Wufei's chin in his palm and tilted it to one side, licking along the skin, tracing the path left by tequila and triple sec pushed aside by Quatre's tongue, and the next thing Wufei knew he was being kissed again, and quite thoroughly at that.

"So," Trowa murmured as they broke apart, "Are you attracted to both of us? Yes or no."

The corner of Wufei's lip quirked up, half-smiling. "What would you do if I said that I wasn't?"

The palm of Quatre's brushed over the fly of Wufei's jeans, and his half-erection jerked full at the touch. "Call you a liar," Quatre replied, the hint of a taunt in his voice.

Wufei let out an uneasy laugh, brought his hands up from his sides, resting one on Quatre's hip and the other on Trowa's knee. "Well, I certainly don't want to be called a liar."

"Answer the question, then," Quatre demanded gently. He squirmed a bit in Wufei's lap, settling his hips, and Wufei had to close his eyes tight to keep a moan inside. "Say the words."

Eyes still shut, Wufei whispered "Yes. Yes, I am." He opened his eyes, glanced at each of them in turn and asked, "Are you two...attracted...to me as well?"

"Yes." Quatre answered quickly. He brushed his thumb over Wufei's bottom lip.

"Very much so," Trowa nodded. He pushed a loose strand of hair behind Wufei's ear.

Wufei's jaw relaxed. He hadn't realized he'd been clenching it. "What are we going to do with all this attraction, then?"

Quatre grinned and gave him a mock-casual shrug. "Oh, I don't know...maybe we could take you home with us..."

"Have a couple more drinks..." Trowa added, glancing at the bottles, resting ignored on the table.

"And see what pops up," Quatre finished. He made an exaggerated, leering glance at Wufei's lap, and when Wufei chuckled he stood up and pulled Wufei to his feet.

As Trowa picked up the bottles, Wufei mused, "Shouldn't we tell the others we're leaving?"

"They're long gone by now," Trowa replied.

"Me getting up to get you another round was Duo's cue to get the hell out of the way," Quatre added, nodding.

Wufei stared open-mouthed for a moment before shaking his head. "This should surprise me, and yet it doesn't."

"We're saving the real surprises for when we get you home," Trowa breathed into his ear.

Wufei shivered, just a little, and then he smiled. "Take me home, then." He took Quatre's hand and pulled him closer, leaning into Trowa's arm slipping around his waist. "Take me home, and see if you can surprise me."

*end*  



End file.
